


The Walk

by Souhashi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Fanart, M/M, Short One Shot, also angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhashi/pseuds/Souhashi
Summary: Reese was always aware he was living on borrowed time. It was a presence, a shadow at the edge of his eyes.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese, John Reese & Death
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	The Walk

“It’s time to go…”

“I don’t want to.”

Resolute. Mastering whatever bravery he has left facing the great unknown.

He’s suddenly very small my friend, terrified.

That’s odd. He’s never been afraid till now. What a great mystery he is.

“You know we must walk beyond.”

The soul shifts, shimmers. I feel it, he wants to fight me, to reclaim what’s his.

“You are not winning this fight.”

One has to warn.

“I want to…I-” he stammers, trying to acknowledge what he has lost.

“I know…it hurts at first but it will get better. I promise.”

“I don’t want to go.”

I should be angry with him. It was another soul that should have crossed today. But he always had a knack of foiling my plans, this man who was my shadow.

“It will be quite alright my friend. We’ll walk together. I’ll stay with you.”

I owe him that much. It is a terrible thing, for one to meet me so young. He’s been seeing me over and over again, ever since he was a child.

After all, it’s fair. A soul for a soul.

He looks at me. Looks back at the inferno he left behind. The empty building beyond.

He smiles.

We walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Reese's has such a close relation with death, I figured the grim reaper would take an interest to him. It's a concept I have been entertaining for a while and I may expand this when I get the time. I also wanted to paint a lot of skulls :) The bird fic is still being worked on but I feel I need to plan it a bit more.


End file.
